WO 2014/202254 A1 discloses a printing press having at least one printing couple embodied as an inkjet system, the inkjet system in question being embodied such that said inkjet system prints information that varies or at least can be varied over the course of a printing process onto a target surface designated on a printing substrate, wherein at least one mark is provided on the printing substrate, wherein a sensor device for sensing the at least one mark on the printing substrate is provided, wherein, based on the at least one mark that is sensed by the sensor device over the course of the printing process, a printing position and/or a printing time of the inkjet system in question relative to the position of the target surface designated for printing the information that varies or at least can be varied over the course of the printing process is or at least can be adjusted, wherein the sensor device is connected to an adjustment device for adjusting the position of the inkjet system in question relative to the printing substrate and/or to a positioning device for adjusting the position of the printing substrate relative to the inkjet system in question.
DE 10 2008 006059 A1 discloses a device for generating pneumatic pressure and/or suction pulses for consumers in sheet-processing machines, wherein the consumer is disposed directly on a variable-volume operating space of a pneumatic pressure generator, wherein the consumer is an advancing member disposed in an alignment region of a sheet feeder.
EP 0615941 A1 discloses an apparatus and method for successively passing individual sheets of corrugated cardboard through an aniline printing section and a punching section, while the alignment of each sheet in each processing section is maintained.
DE 10 2012 218022 A1 discloses a method for transferring imaging layers from a transfer film, the transfer film having a detachable transfer layer, onto printing sheets that are provided with an adhesive coating by means of a coating unit, which includes an impression cylinder and a pressure roller that together form a transfer nip, through which the transfer film drawn from a roll of film can be guided, touching the pressure roller, such that said film is guided, together with the printed sheet, through the transfer nip, with the transfer layer lying on the printed sheet that is guided on the impression cylinder, and under pressure for the purpose of transferring the coating, wherein in the application unit, adhesive is applied to the printed sheet, covering the substrate in closed surface areas over the entire surface or a portion thereof, wherein before the film transfer is carried out in the coating unit, a zonal treatment of the surface of the applied adhesive on the substrate is carried out in a negative image area of a film image to be produced, wherein the transfer film on the printed sheet, including the adhesive application that has been treated in the area of a negative image, is fed to the transfer nip, and wherein the transfer film is dissolved, separating the transfer layer from the printed sheet outside areas of applied adhesive that have been treated as a negative image, in such a way that a full-surface film application is produced on the printed sheet, with film application interrupted in the areas where the separating medium has been applied or in the areas of the dried adhesive application.
US 2011/0084441 A1 discloses a method and a system, in each of which a printed sheet is aligned in terms of its diagonal register with the help of sensors, wherein the sensors detect at least one lateral edge and the leading edge and/or the trailing edge of the printed sheet in question.
DE 20 006513 U1 relates to a sheet-fed rotary printing press with a sheet feeder, a sheet delivery unit, and a plurality of basic modules, which are similar in their basic configuration and are arranged between the sheet feeder and the sheet delivery unit, and which include a sheet guide cylinder and a sheet conveyor unit and can be equipped with a printing couple, a varnishing unit, or a dryer unit, wherein a multifunction module having a sheet conveyor unit and a sheet guide cylinder is located between the last base module in the sheet conveying direction and the sheet delivery unit, and is prepared for the addition of a plurality of different auxiliary units, the multifunction module being set up for adding on, e.g. an inline register or an inkjet or laser marking unit.
DE 10 046466 A1 discloses a modular printing press system for printing onto sheets, including a first printing press of satellite construction having a central first impression cylinder and at least four printing devices assigned thereto, a second printing press having a second impression cylinder, and a coupling device for coupling the printing presses to one another for the inline operation thereof, wherein at least one adjusting device for correcting registration or register is assigned to a feeding device—in particular a feeding drum—for transferring sheets to the second impression cylinder, wherein the feeding device is preferably set up to receive the sheet from a transport unit, and said transport unit is set up to receive the sheet from a sheet delivery unit of the first printing press, the transport unit being assigned, e.g. to a non-impact printer.
DE 10 047040 A1 discloses a modular printing press system for printing onto sheets, including a first printing press of satellite construction having a central first impression cylinder and at least four printing devices assigned thereto, a second printing press, and a coupling device for coupling the printing presses to one another for the inline operation thereof, wherein a non-impact printer is assigned to a transport unit of the printing press system for transporting the sheets. The transport unit is constructed for transporting the sheets along a linear transport path, for example. The transport unit has, e.g. at least one clamping gripper, which rests on the side of a sheet held in said clamping gripper for printing on said side by the non-impact printer, said clamping gripper having an ultra-flat construction so that, as the sheet is being transported past said non-impact printer, said clamping gripper can be guided collision-free through a narrow gap formed between said non-impact printer and the sheet.
DE 10 141589 B4 discloses a method for operating a sheet-processing machine, in which the sheets are displaced in the transport direction and are handled in a plurality of processing stations, wherein the displacement speed of one sheet can be adjusted independently of the others, wherein the speed of one sheet is adjusted in each case to match the processing step to be carried out in the respective processing station, and wherein the speed of a sheet is different in at least two of the processing stations. The processing capacity of the individual processing stations may be the same during a specific time period, or the processing capacity of a first processing station may be greater or less than the processing capacity of second processing station located upstream or downstream, during a specific time period.
WO 02/48012 A2 discloses devices for aligning sheets, which are fed to the device after being offset from one another in shingle form by a shingling device, and which can be transferred to a device that is located downstream after alignment of the front edge and one lateral edge of the sheet. At least part of a sheet can be brought to rest on the periphery of an alignment cylinder, which is used to align the front edge of the sheet by means of front lay marks located on the periphery of the alignment cylinder. At least one recess is provided on the periphery of the alignment cylinder, which, by the application of a negative pressure to said recess, allows at least part of the sheet to be fixed by friction on the periphery of the alignment cylinder, in such a way that in the contact zone, drive forces from the alignment cylinder can be transferred by friction to the sheet. A measuring device determines the offset of a lateral edge of the sheet in relation to a predetermined set alignment. A transverse displacement device is used to align a lateral edge of the sheet in accordance with the measurement result of the measuring device. The acceleration and/or speed and/or angle of rotation of the drive motor for driving the rotation of the alignment cylinder can be controlled or adjusted according to predetermined laws of motion, in particular in accordance with the angle of rotation of the alignment cylinder.
EP 2516168 B1 discloses a device for holding and carrying along a printing substrate for a printing press, comprising a conveyor which includes an endless belt formed by a plurality of hollow box structures extending transversely and having a flat outer face, and including means for driving the belt and means for guiding the box structures, such that the flat outer faces of the box structures that circulate over a flat, longitudinal path form a flat upper surface for holding the printing substrate, the box structures having a plurality of external openings in their outer face and at least one internal passage in their inner face opposite their outer face; and a suction device which is suitable for cooperating with the internal passages in the box structures traveling over a longitudinal suction region that corresponds to at least a part of the flat, longitudinal path, so as to generate suction through said external openings in the box structures traveling over said longitudinal suction region.